


配戏

by ApplePieeip



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieeip/pseuds/ApplePieeip
Summary: Sex Fairy番外即将出演波多野的super idol相叶雅纪x扮演病人帮相叶配戏的迷弟二宫和也检查身体+甜食play→所以导致了漫长的前戏_(:зゝ∠)_←其实是个人爱好（喂





	配戏

**Author's Note:**

> Sex Fairy番外  
> 即将出演波多野的super idol相叶雅纪x扮演病人帮相叶配戏的迷弟二宫和也  
> 检查身体+甜食play→所以导致了漫长的前戏_(:зゝ∠)_←其实是个人爱好（喂

作为super idol的相叶雅纪，除了唱歌跳舞外自然还有别的工作要做，比如说最近接下了的这个《last hope》的剧本，他将在里面饰演一名名叫波多野卓巳的医生。

而二宫现在就正拿着剧本帮他配戏，对了一些台词后，相叶又提出想体验下医生的感觉，说着就穿上了白大褂，还挂了一个听诊器在脖子上。

对方都已经准备得这么齐全了，二宫自然也不好再拒绝，听着对方的指示，平躺在了沙发上。

“那……先来给nino测下心跳吧。”相叶将听诊器移至二宫胸口，开始还像模像样的寻找着心跳声，之后却像是无意一般，按住二宫的左侧乳头轻轻碾压。

二宫不自在的动了一下，却被相叶按住了肩膀，胸口的听诊器还在隔着衣服碾磨着乳头，他俩又靠得近，呼吸交缠间，二宫只觉一股细微的麻痒感从胸口蔓延开来，他也知道相叶肯定是故意的了.。

“相叶氏，测心跳可不是你这样测的。”二宫拿开相叶的手，微微坐起身来，像是生气的样子，不动声色地弯起腿来遮挡自己已开始有反应的下身，只是红透了的耳根却出卖了他。

相叶笑了，瞳仁漆黑而深邃：“nino不说我都忘了，测心跳不该隔着衣服的。”

“诶？”自己这是给自己挖了个坑？二宫还想开口吐槽，就被相叶再次推倒在了沙发上，连上衣也被撩至胸口。刚才被玩弄过的乳头此刻都立了起来。相叶倒是没有再用他的听诊器，而是又用镊子夹着医疗酒精棉， 轻轻地擦拭着二宫的皮肤和乳头。

相叶的手肘正好压在他的下身处，随着相叶手臂的移动轻轻按压着本就半立的下身，再加上相叶用酒精棉和镊子擦过他皮肤挑逗，甚至偶尔隔着酒精棉用镊子夹起他的乳头拉扯或是用镊子尖磨蹭，尽管酒精快速挥发带走了大量热量，二宫在这样若有若无的挑逗下，还是只觉热度燃烧至大脑，情欲沸腾灼烧尽理智，他已经喘息了起来，索性心一横半支起身拉过相叶的领带就吻上了那张菱形唇。

舔吻了几下在二宫看来特别性感的唇瓣，他便主动调开相叶的牙关探舌进去，舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，又勾住相叶的舌抵弄缠磨。相叶也已扔开了什么酒精棉和镊子，径直抚上因酒精挥发而微凉的二宫的皮肤，他的双手温热，二宫甚至都因这热度而颤栗了一下。相叶的手掌包裹住他不明显的胸肌，有些大力的揉捏着，指缝轻轻重重地夹着乳头。二宫也不甘示弱，拉出他扎在腰带里的衬衫，纽扣也没解就从下摆伸进去摸上相叶精瘦的和自己全然不同的腹肌。

相叶fufu地笑了，主动伸手解了自己的纽扣，唇舌交缠间模模糊糊地问道：“喜欢吗？”

“才不喜欢。”二宫嘴硬，手下的动作却不闲着，扯下了相叶已松松垮垮的领带扔到一边。不过非要说的话，他倒是最喜欢相叶的菱形唇，而且特别喜欢他吃东西先伸出舌头的动作，以前他们还没在一起时，他甚至还想过如果相叶为他口交会是怎样。

想起以前厚脸皮的对面前这人的妄想，二宫脸又红了几分，而这自然逃不过相叶的眼睛：“怎么了，想到什么了？”

“没……没什么。“二宫不肯说，含咬了下他的下唇，结束了这个吻。

相叶倒也没有追问，反正两人未来还会在一起很久，不怕将来问不出来：“那么，也消毒完了该吃甜点啦。波多野さん很喜欢吃甜点的。”他不知从哪又拿出了一袋装在裱花袋里的奶油，舔了一口从花嘴漏出的奶油，认真地看着躺在他身下的已被他三两下脱光的二宫，似乎在考虑该把奶油挤在哪里。

“你都从哪学来的这些奇怪的play。”相叶半跪着，尽管包裹在西装裤里，仍能够看出鼓胀的性器的形状，彰显着炽热感和侵略感。相叶注意到他在看，勾起嘴角，单手解开了裤子纽扣，却只拉下一半拉链，学着disco star舞蹈的动作暗示意味十足地顶了几下跨。

工口八嘎！二宫还没来得及吐槽就被裱花器堵住了嘴，“不要咽下去哦。”相叶这样叮嘱着，慢慢地挤出奶油，他挤得量有些多，又不准二宫咽下，自然就溢出唇间， 粘稠地慢慢滑下。相叶由将奶油自脖颈挤下，竟在二宫胸前腹间写了个aiba，二宫含着奶油口齿不清地吐槽他是小学生吗，相叶咬了口他的侧颈：“因为kazu是我的嘛。”

什么啊，这突如其来的直球告白，二宫捂住了脸，又被相叶拉开舔吻着指腹：“超可爱的啊，kazu，手像奶油面包一样。”

“那也不是你把奶油挤在我身上的理由啊！”

“偶尔像这样试试看嘛，kazu看起来很好吃的样子。”

“……”这天然的脑回路真是……

相叶的奶油越挤越下，很快到了二宫已立起的欲望处，相叶挤了满满的奶油在上面，像是想到了什么一样又fufu地笑了起来：“你看，奶油法棍。”

“……”如果再来一个这样的比喻他觉得他都要软掉了。

相叶看着浑身布满奶油的二宫，奶油在体温下已微微融化，白色的痕迹纵横交错，就像是体液一般，相叶只觉欲望愈发硬了几分，抬起二宫的一条腿，带了橡胶手套沾了润滑剂轻轻按压着括约肌试图让二宫放松，“那接下来就是指检啦。”他俯下身，吻住二宫，唇舌交缠间，来不及吞咽的奶油混着唾液溢了出来，相叶顺着痕迹慢慢下滑，一点点地舔咬尽奶油。后穴里扩张的手指已经增加到了两根，很快就找到了二宫的敏感点按压，甚至还微微屈起手指抠挖。

“せんせい，检查出了什么吗？”二宫也乐的配合，喘息着问他，相叶装作深思的样子，一本正经地说：“有哦，二宫さん你得了很严重的病哦。”

“是什么？”

“二宫さん你得了……很严重的相叶雅纪缺乏症哦。”相叶勾起嘴角，又给了他一个深吻，“让我来给你些药吧。“

于是二宫眼睁睁地看着相叶从一个奇怪的袋子里掏出了一个粗大的针筒，细看却是伪装成针筒模样的按摩棒，前端还像针筒一样可以抽入少量液体。

二宫总算明白了相叶之前那些奇奇怪怪的医疗用品是从哪来的了，原来都是去情趣店买的情趣道具。他看着相叶用那个“针筒”抽了一些润滑液，没有装针的细小前端挤入穴口，润滑剂被慢慢挤出，甚至还有些漏了出来，二宫羞耻地挡住了脸，腿却因被相叶握住而动弹不能，只能任凭针筒慢慢地抵入小穴，待他适应后便开始缓慢抽插。

除了前端少量容纳液体的部分，剩下的部分都是软橡胶做的，微微用力还可以弯曲，因此很容易就触到了二宫的敏感点，外加细小的尖端顶弄，二宫只觉得酥麻感自那一点蔓延至全身，欲望也已全部硬起挺立在空中，顶端吐出透明的液体。

不知按了哪里，“针筒”竟震动起来，突然而来的直抵敏感点的剧烈震动差点就要逼得他射出来，却被相叶及时的堵住了出口。

”呜……啊……まーくん……“他被逼的双眼迷蒙理智不清，而“针筒”却在相叶的操纵下时开时关，极致的快感后的突然停止让他更为空虚，虽然难以启齿，此刻他却无比希望相叶能够狠狠的插入，而不是像现在这样以快感折磨他。

他起身拉下相叶咬住他的下唇，硬撑着挂出戏谑的笑容：“这就是你说的治病的药？”

“不。”相叶亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，”接下来才是“

他缓缓拉出“针筒”，换了自己更大的性器抵在穴口侵入，甬道被一点点撑开地感觉让二宫头皮发麻，手脚似乎都战栗起来。当进去了大半根的时候，相叶突然狠狠顶胯进到深处，囊袋拍击在臀肉处发出“啪”的一声，这一下狠狠摩擦过了敏感点，激的二宫甬道一缩紧紧裹住了相叶的性器。

“嗯……啊……”

相叶被这一下夹得低喘出声，拍拍二宫小却多肉的屁股让他放松，他由缓而急地抽动，每次都准确碾过二宫的前列腺，粗大的棒身推挤到深处摩擦肠壁，使二宫克制不住呻吟。相叶握紧他的腿拉得更开方便自己进出，拍肉声愈发强烈，另一手握住二宫同样坚硬的性器玩弄，指尖刺过脆弱的尖端，揉弄着阴囊。

二宫的性器吐露着前列腺液，顺着茎身流下，与之前的奶油混合在一起变得泥泞，弄脏了相叶的手。相叶也不在意，手指塞进二宫微张的嘴里。二宫已被他操弄的没力气傲娇，含着手指便舔弄起来。前列腺液的微腥混杂着奶油的甜味，满满的都是淫靡的气息。

“哈……啊啊……嗯……”

穴口被撑至最大，性器在狭窄的甬道里凶猛的抽插，肆意撞进他的最深处，二宫甚至都被顶弄出了哭腔，相叶顶一下就发出一声含糊的呜咽，激的相叶又失了几分理智。二宫的双眼因生理性的泪水而一片迷蒙，他看着相叶还穿着白大褂，衬衫只解开了纽扣松松垮垮的挂在身上，精瘦的身体和腹肌上都是晶亮的汗水，随着相叶的动作甚至还会掉在他身上，几要灼伤。

相叶的抽插愈发快了起来，二宫知道他快要高潮，只能抱紧他的背，在他进入时贴紧他，让他顶开软肉到达更深处。相叶也不再去管什么九浅一深，咬紧牙关又抽插了几十下，次次重重顶过二宫最敏感的那一点，在一次深顶后，二宫射了出来，浊液弄得两人小腹乱七八糟，同时后穴缩紧，相叶也埋进抵着内壁尽数射出。

维持着交合的姿势，他们拥抱着平复呼吸，相叶整理着二宫被汗弄湿的额发，自额头一点点吻着他，低低的说着喜欢。二宫没说话，却把他抱得更紧。


End file.
